Unintentional hurt
by dragon.n.doggod
Summary: A series of drabbles: Words can hurt, more so in a way when they're just casually mentioned.  Shirou never thought that those words would slip from the blond's lips.  Now, confidence shattered, will he be able to get over what Yonekuni said?  Will Yonekuni fully realize how much he's hurt Shirou?  Or will he be too late?


******Title**: Unintentional hurt pt 1  
******Rating**: R to NC-17  
******Characters/Pairings**: Yonekuni/Shirou  
******Series**: Sex Pistols  
******Part of**: Alt Universe  
******Beta**: None, all mistakes are my own  
******Warnings**: None  
******Notes**: Words can hurt, more so in a way when they're just casually mentioned. Shirou never thought that those words would slip from the blond's lips. Now, confidence shattered, will he be able to get over what Yonekuni said? Will Yonekuni fully realize how much he's hurt Shirou? Or will he be too late? A set of angsty drabbles while I struggle to get over some writers block -_-

He muffled the whimper that rose in his throat at the taste of skin below his lips, tasting the sweat that started to dot the broad chest. Hiding his smile as Yonekuni's fingers slid through his hair, enjoying the feeling as though the blond was silently asking for more. So happy that the one he loved seemed to like what he was doing, he wasn't expecting the three words that would shatter what confidence he had.

"This is boring," the tone of the heavyweight's words caused him to freeze, his hand stopping the motions along Yonekuni's flesh. The heat of the room was ignored, only shown by the sweat that continued to dot the blond's skin, joined by the slow dripping of pre-cum that escaped the tiny slit of Yonekuni's flesh. It felt as though his heart stopped momentarily before racing, struggling to hide the hurt that he knew was crossing his face.

Ducking his head and tightening his grasp on Yonekuni's cock, Shirou kept his eyes down turned. Despite the words that the blond heavyweight had said so casually, filled with cruelty, the flesh in his hand remained hard. Almost as though he had imagined the words that broke what confidence he had. But the push of hips, the force of flesh, reminding him what he had been doing, told him that he hadn't imagined what happened.

The excitement that he had been feeling was gone, the blood that had been rushing through his body in the anticipation of being taken felt cold. Eagerness that just minutes before was gone, leaving him limp and hollow. Everything that had been building up was gone.

Barely hearing the sound that Yonekuni made as he came, barely feeling the blunt fingernails digging into his skin, all he could do was bite down on his lip and stare down at the fluid that coated his hand. Only looking up when the blond pulled away, up and then off the bed. The padding of feet against the carpet and the click of the door, quickly followed by the sound of rushing water.

'So this is it,' he thought to himself, looking down at the cum that covered his fingers before wiping it off on the bedspread below. Usually he would have taken great care as not to make a mess of Yonekuni's bed. With the shower still going, Shirou pushed himself off the messed bed and set about straightening up his clothes.

The blond had been in such a rush that several of the buttons on his shirt were missing and the ones that remained hung by their threads. His pants had been left untouched, as though the blond didn't want to acknowledge that he got turned on as well. Holding back the sound that would have resembled a sigh, he knew that by entering into a relationship with Yonekuni wouldn't be perfect. He knew that the blond was selfish and didn't want to deal with the fact that he wasn't fully skilled in the bedroom. After all, his only experience was with Yonekuni himself.

As he pulled off the ruined shirt and grabbed an extra one that he kept in the heavyweight's room, he glanced at the bathroom once more. He couldn't help but wonder if the blond knew how much his words hurt. Quietly telling himself to suck it up, he gathered the rest of his things. It was the cowards way out, running away like this-

So lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the water shut off and the bathroom door open.

"Fujiwara? You're going already?"

He forced a smile and inclined his head a bit. "Yes. I- I forgot about an assignment that's due tomorrow and I need to get it down." insides quaking at the lie he spoke, hoping that the heavyweight wouldn't question the excuse he had come up with. "I-I'll see you later, Madarame."

He gave the blond another smile, one that faltered before turning and leaving the blond standing alone in the apartment. Closing the door silently behind him, Shirou leaned back briefly and wondered if he was over reacting too much. In the back of his mind, he wondered if Yonekuni would go after him. Would he run after him and stop him? Apologize for the words?

He shook his head and gave a low chuckle. No, the heavyweight wouldn't give any thoughts to his feelings. Easy words that would and could tear into one with little trouble. Making his way home to the small apartment that he rented in the hopes that Yonekuni would actually visit him, Shirou had hoped that with the progression of their relationship- if it could be call that, would be better.

Biting his lip to stifle a sound of disappointment with the way his love life was going, he could only wonder what he could do to make, no, to improve his technique. To keep the blond at his side and not have Yonekuni wander to the side of a female with more experience than him.


End file.
